Final Revenge
by Mercedes84
Summary: (YY-Y and some R-B)What was supposed to be a normal camping trip, changed into a complete disaster when Yami Malik makes his appearance. This disaster turned Yugi’s and Yami’s lives upside down.
1. Final Revenge Chapter 1

Usual warnings and disclaimer: This is shounen-ai and yaoi so you are warned, the pairing is mainly Yami/Yugi, but there is also a bit Ryou/Bakura and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ^__^

//…..// Yami to Yugi

/.…./    Yugi to Yami

"..…"   direct speech

'…..'   thoughts

_blah     _flashback or something remembered

Final Revenge

Chapter 1

The camping trip had so far been great to the friends. They (Joey, Tristan, Tea, Serenity, Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Bakura) were currently swimming in the warm pond. The crystal clear water, which glittered in the bright sunlight, was coming from a river which got its water from a waterfall not far from there. The current in the river was quiet strong, but the pond itself was calm.

Yami looked around when Tristan and Joey suddenly started a water-splashing war, while Tea and Serenity retreated to the shore. He turned and saw that Bakura had pulled Ryou to the corner of the pond which could hardly been seen from his current position. Yami turned around when he head soft laughter from his left side and saw his aibou swimming a few meters beside him. Yami couldn't help but stare at Yugi; he had water droplets in his hair which sparklingly reflected the sunlight while his amethyst eyes shined with joy. 

Yugi was watching Tristan and Joey and didn't see Yami who swam a bit to the side so he was behind Yugi. Yami took a deep breath, ducked noiselessly into the water and dived deep enough so Yugi wouldn't see him directly. He swam until he was just under Yugi who was lightly trashing in the water to stay above the surface. Yami grabbed one of Yugi's ankles and quickly pulled him down to him. Yugi immediately began to struggle after being pulled down so suddenly. 

/Yami! Help!/

//It's just me, Aibou.// Yugi stopped trying to fight his attacker off after hearing Yami's voice through their mind link and opened his eyes which he had held tightly shut. Yami quickly captured Yugi's lips with his own and gently blew air into Yugi's lungs since he knew that Yugi didn't get much before he had pulled him down. They slightly parted so that they could look at each other, but Yami refused to let completely go. He couldn't help but stare once again at Yugi. Even so he could only see him a bit blurred due to the water, his little light just seemed perfect to him.

He was brought back to reality when Yugi started to run his hands over Yami's bare chest. Yami rubbed his hands over Yugi's back in response. Yugi pulled Yami nearer by wrapping his arms around his darker half. He nuzzled Yami's neck and moved his head up so that his lips were only centimetres from Yami's. Yami parted his lips, letting a few bubbles escape, before Yugi closed the gap between their lips. Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's waist and ran his hands over Yami's back and through his floating soft hair. Yami felt himself getting hard and moaned into Yugi's mouth, the sound gurgling in the water. He only pulled apart when he noticed the tightness that had settled on his chest some moments before, signalling him the need of oxygen. They slowly floated upwards, Yugi still clinging on Yami. 

They resurfaced and gasped for breath. Yugi had hardly time to regain it when Yami pulled him once more in a kiss, bruising Yugi's lips. When Yugi moaned in pleasure, Yami used the opportunity to slip his tongue in Yugi's hot cavern. They slowly parted again and gazed into each others eyes; both pairs filled with barely controlled lust. Since they had been camping for a week now the two boys hadn't had much privacy, something that Yami was now registering almost painfully. It took almost his complete willpower to resist the desire to take his aibou just now in the pond.

"Come one, let's go eat something." Joey yelled from the side of the pond while climbing out.

"Later." Yami and Yugi called back in unison. When Yugi shifted in Yami's arms Yami could feel Yugi's hard member rubbing against his stomach. 

//You know we have to cool down before we get out of the water.//

"Easier said than done." Yugi whispered in Yami's ear before licking it slowly. Yami stifled a yell which escaped his mouth as a gasp when Yugi licked one of his most sensitive spots.

//Aibou, you should stop that right now.// Yugi pulled away and pouted. 

/Spoilsport./ They slowly made their way to the side of the pond and sat down in the knee-deep water. Some time later they climbed out of the pond to join the others at the tents. They hurried to eat since they wanted to do something else today. There was some kind of lift (AN: sorry I don't know how to call this thing in English. It's some cabin that drives (?) to the top of the mountain and back) which let to the top of the mountain and with that to the waterfall. Yami had hesitated at first, especially when he heard that Bakura would go with them. Knowing Bakura he would probably try to get the puzzle by tossing Yugi into the river just in front of the waterfall. But Yami didn't have a chance to say no when Yugi used his puppy eyes on him.

As soon as they finished eating they got dressed and went to the station where the lift stopped. Once they were on the top of the mountain Yami forgot all his worries about Bakura at the sight that was displayed in front of them. The water in the river was running fast and with an immense force that no person would be able to escape if he/she once fell into it. 

The group went as near as they dared to the edge of the cliff. Yami couldn't see the river below due to the mist the roaring current caused. The sun rays created a rainbow in the mist; all in all was the sight simply breathtaking especially for two ancient spirits who grew up in Egypt.

Yugi wanted to go nearer to the edge, but Yami quickly took Yugi's hand and pulled him back. 

"Careful, Aibou." Yami pointed the stones in front of them out, which were all wet and slippery. 

"Thanks Yami. I didn't notice that." Yugi gave Yami a small peek on the cheek to thank him. 

"Enjoy your time as long as you can, Pharaoh! It won't last any longer!" Yami whirled around and saw Yami Malik glaring at him. 

"Now I can finally destroy you, like you deserve it." An insane grin suddenly lit Yami Malik's features up.

"But I hurt you beyond any pain before it comes to that pleasure." Yami prepared for any attack the other yami might throw at him. Yami Malik pulled his Millennium Rod out and got ready to use the hidden blade. He suddenly started to run with inhuman speed towards Yami. Yami was ready to block any attack minding the slippery stones right behind him. Before Malik got into his range he suddenly changed his course. Yami's heart skipped two beats when he realized that it wasn't him who Malik was aiming at, but Yugi. 

He reacted fast and pushed Yugi out of the way. As soon as Yami got his balance back he cast a quick glance at his aibou to see if he was ok. Malik took that moment and swung the blade at him. Yami saw the blade coming down at him and he took a step back trying to avoid getting halved. He wasn't fast enough and Yami Malik cut his chest from the right side of his waist to his left shoulder. Since he had stepped back Yami was now standing on the wet stones. The blade was swung again, cutting across Yami's stomach. Malik would have used the dagger a third time, but Bakura pulled him back from Yami, not noticing that the last blow had destroyed Yami's balance. Yugi cried out and the last thing he saw were Yami's shocked eyes before he fell backwards and out of sight into the waterfall.

Yami didn't remember ever feeling that scared before. He didn't want to die. Not like this. More importantly, he didn't want to never see his love again. The fall seemed so surreal to him, but it got all too real when he hit a stone sticking out of the waterfall with his right elbow. He cried out at the hot-white pain which seared through his whole arm. The pain impossibly increased when he hit the hard water surface. He thought for one second that he would be able to survive this, but this thought vanished immediately when the current pulled him along and down. He was violently tossed around, the water never releasing the hold it got on him. He screamed when his injured arm hit a stone again. He instantly swallowed and chocked on the water which caused him to swallow even more water. The current speeded up and pulled him along. He had long lost his orientation and couldn't tell anymore where up or down was. Red dots were dancing in front of his eyes, but before he could pass out due to the lack of oxygen he hit his head hard and knew no more.

"Yami! Yami!" It took both Tristan and Joey to hold Yugi back who seemed to be ready to jump after his other half.

"Let go off me! No, Yami!" Hot tears were running Yugi's cheeks down. He was struggling hard in Joey's and Tristan's grips; both boys were slowly pulling Yugi away from the edge. Yugi saw now how Ryou went as far as he could and looked down. 

"Ryou! Ryou do you see anything?" Ryou shook his head. Tea, seeing this, started to sob.

"No, I can't see him." Yugi suddenly stopped his struggles and went limp in his friends' arms. He reached out through their mind link and immediately felt Yami's shock, his denial that this was real and his love for Yugi. Yugi was about to say something to Yami when he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He cried out, but didn't pull away from the link, despite his instinct telling him otherwise. He suddenly felt trapped and couldn't breathe properly. It was like it was him who was in the current of the water and not Yami. 

He didn't notice how Joey was shaking him, demanding to know what happened. Yugi dropped to the floor and started to cough. His chest was too tight to take a sufficient breath in while his lungs were burning as if they were on fire. He barely registered how he was gently pushed into a laying position. Yugi cried out when he felt another pain exploding in his head, before he finally passed out. 

Joey looked at the figure of Yugi who had fallen still after crying in pain and grasping his head. After glancing at Tristan, Joey carefully picked his small friend up, afraid to hurt Yugi even more with moving him around. Yugi was hanging limply in Joey's arms when Serenity returned after alerting someone that one of them had fallen down the waterfall. 

"We have to get Yugi away from here."

"You're right. We don't know how long Bakura can keep Yami Malik busy." Tea said and led the way to the elevator. Joey, Tristan and Serenity followed her, but Ryou stayed where he was, looking worriedly at Bakura who was still fighting. Tristan noticed that and turned to the others. 

"Go ahead. I stay back with Ryou." Serenity gasped.

"No Tristan. That's too dangerous."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Before someone could protest Joey said:

"I'm counting on you Tristan." He, Serenity and Tea hurried to get into the cabin. Once inside Joey placed the unconscious Yugi onto a seat and sat beside him. Tea sat onto Yugi's other side and Serenity sat beside Joey. Tea took one of Yugi's hands into her own. They sat in silence for the first few minutes until Joey couldn't stand it anymore.

"Darn, can't this thing go faster?!"

"I hope Yami is ok..." Tea trailed off, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"I hope so too, but..." Joey glanced at Yugi's face which was ash grey and contorted in pain.

"There wasn't anything that got the chance to hurt Yugi after Yami..." he broke off and shook his head. 

"Yugi wouldn't break down like that without any apparent reason. Even if Yami was –is- still alive, he has to be hurt." Serenity leant onto her brother's shoulder.

"Do you thing that Tristan, Ryou and Bakura are alright, Oni-chan?"

"Tristan had survived much worse. I'm sure they are fine." No one said anything after that until Yugi finally began to stir and woke up. He looked around in confusion until he recognized the elevator. He wanted to jump up to see how far they were from the bottom of the mountain. He needed to get there as soon as possible. Two gently, yet firm hands kept him in the seat

"We have to find Yami. " Yugi said as calm as he could to Joey and Tea. Both nodded and Tea squeezed reassuringly his hand she was holding. 

"We know that. We're on our way."

"He is drowning. Last time I felt him he was in the current of the river and hit his head. We have to find him fast."

"How is he now?" Serenity asked worriedly. Yugi didn't need to reach out to check that. He could feel that his dark half was out cold. He never-the-less did, but felt nothing else. No pain, no thoughts from Yami; nothing.

"Alive but unconscious...aren't we down yet?" Yugi asked irritated and looked once more around, finally noticing that three other members of their group were missing.

"Where are Tristan, Ryou and Bakura?"

"Bakura was still fighting that insane Yami and Ryou didn't want to leave him behind. Tristan stayed with them to make sure they'll be alright. Joey replied and got up when he saw the station. Yugi was right behind him when he got of the lift.

/We're coming Yami. We'll find you./ With that they set off running to the bottom of the waterfall.

To be continued....

Thanks for reading and please review ^__^

Serendipity.

Edit: Sorry for the huge paragraphs, but fanfiction made them on it's (I'm using another format to upload so I can use italics ;))


	2. Final Revenge Chapter 2

I'm finally back ^__^

I should be doing my homework, but it's just too boring (especially history *shudder*) So I decided to continue to type this and ignore them ^__^

@ cloud-1-3-5:  I can't help it. It's just like AmunRa said once "We hurt the ones we love most" (or something like that ;)) I'm flattered that this story managed to get on your faves too ^__^

@ Yami-Yugi3: Here is more ;)

@ Angels, Demons, and Plushies: Yami Malik only has a side role (until now) so Malik doesn't appear at all ^__^° About the victim thing: I didn't want to make Yugi the victim yet again (I think two times is already enough and it would get boring ;))

@ AwakenSorrow: Sorry the update took so long, but my teachers are just getting so evil in my last school year *sigh*

@ Bakura-is-MINE-1: Sorry just like Yami Malik, Bakura has just a side role, but I don't intend to kill him.

@ Si'ver Drow: I'm glad that you like my stories, but it will take some time until Yami gets his revenge in AR ;) Thanks for the vocabulary ^__^ I didn't know the right word since English is not my native language (as you may already have noticed)

//…..// Yami to Yugi

/.…./    Yugi to Yami

"..…"   direct speech

'…..'   thoughts

_blah__     flashback or something remembered or imagined_

Final Revenge

Chapter 2

The sky, which had been clear and blue, was now grey reflecting Yugi's emotions. The sun was hidden behind dark clouds while their small group was going along both sides of the river (Tea and Yugi on one side, Joey and Serenity on the other one), constantly looking into the water which was much murkier then it had been in the morning. They could see other people from the rescue team who searched too. So far they hadn't found anything that would even give a signal that Yami had been in the water. They knew that the current was strong, but how far could it drag Yami along? 

_            There in front of him he could see Yami drifting unmoving in the water._

Yugi shook his head trying unsuccessfully to stop his imagination.

            _When he reached Yami's side he turned him on his back. Desperation filled his heart when he saw two hollow lifeless eyes looking up at him. The pale face was puffy from the water and the lips, once warm and soft, were cold and blue._

Yugi bit on his tongue, suppressing the sobs that so badly wanted to escape. What was when this got true? What when he was in reality just imagining to still feel Yami? After all he didn't, couldn't know how it felt when Yami really was gone. What was when it all was just wishful thinking; false hope?

He stopped in his tracks ignoring Tea who asked him why he had stopped. He shook his head. He didn't want to tell her about his worries. He didn't want to show her his greatest fear of a life without his yami, his love. 

"Come on, Yugi. We have to find Yami before it's too late." She took Yugi's hand and started to pull him along, but Yugi didn't move.

"What if it's already too late?" Yugi looked onto the ground, his bangs fell over his eyes leaving them dark in the shadow when he whispered these words barely hear-able for Tea. Joey and Serenity had stopped and were looking at them from the other side.

"Tea, Yugi what's the matter? Did you find anything?" Tea shook her head at Joey and returned her attention to Yugi. She grabbed his shoulders and gently shook them.

"What do you mean 'what if'? We have to get going and find him." Tears swelled up in her eyes and when Yugi still didn't react, her worries were replaced with anger and she slapped him on the cheek.

"Damn you Yugi! Did Yami ever give up when you needed his help? Did he ever stop to ask 'what if'? I know that all the possibilities of what may have happen to him are torturing you, but you won't help him if you let these thoughts overrule your mind. Yami's always there for you, for us all and it is time that we help Yami. Come on." She dragged Yugi along until he kept on walking without her pulling him. Yugi put his hand over his cheek, feeling the skin that was warmer under his touch and he knew that it had to be flaming red.

'Thanks Tea. I think I needed that.' True she had increased the guilt he was feeling with her little speech. After all if Yami hadn't had protected him, he wouldn't have fallen down the waterfall. But Tea also achieved to increase his determination to find his darker half.

A shout interrupted his musings and Yugi looked up to see Serenity running to a spot on the other side of the river. 

'Yami?' Joey ran up to his sister to see what she had found. Yugi saw a bridge a few meters ahead. He ran fast to it, crossed it and ran up to Serenity and Joey, Tea right at his heels.

"Did you find anything?" He asked breathing heavily. Serenity looked sadly at Yugi and turned around to face him. Yugi's eyes immediately went to her hands which held a chain. And on that chain was the Millennium puzzle with a hole on one side where water was running out of it. Trembling Yugi took it from Serenity's hand and examined it for further damage. The puzzle seemed to have lost all his brilliance and was dull and almost brown. He realized with sudden clarity that the hole on the side of the puzzle was due to the missing piece with the Eye of Horus. He placed the puzzle around his neck where his own one, which was still shiny and golden, stood in a big contrast to Yami's. 

"We have to go on." With that he turned back to the bridge and with that to their search.

They had searched for a long time until they got near their tents. Yugi had to swallow the lump that built in his throat when he saw the pond. It had only been hours when they had swam in it. When Yami had pulled him under the water he had been shocked and near panic, but had calmed down as soon as he realized who it had been.

            _He saw Yami in the middle of the pond, smiling while waving at him to come in._

Yugi blinked and in the next second the image vanished. He closed his eyes, inwardly swearing at the tricks his mind played at him. He tore his gaze from the pond and went back to the river side. Together the friends continued their search, knowing that with each passing minute the chance to find Yami alive was getting lower. Yugi pushed himself to go on and ignored the worried glances he got from his friends. It was turning dark and it got harder to see, yet Yugi was determined to search as long as possible. They didn't have any flashlights so once it was night they couldn't see anything except for the beams of light of the rescue people. At the next bridge Joey and Serenity got to Tea's and Yugi's side.

"We should get back to the tents. It's no use to go on."

"But, Joey-"

"No Yugi. We can continue as soon as the sun sets." Yugi let his shoulders drop in defeat, tears prickling in his eyes. 

'Yami wouldn't stop if it was me. But...Joey has a point.'

"I gave the search group my cell phone number earlier when I called them so they can call us if they find anything." Joey nodded at his sister before he said.

"Come on, let's go back to the tents." Yugi let himself being dragged back to their campsite a plan already forming in his head.

Tristan and Ryou were sitting near a fire they had made, worry written on their faces. Both boys jumped up as soon as the four friends stepped into the range of the light.

"Did you find him?" Ryou asked immediately. Joey shook his head in response.

"No, we just found Yami's puzzle." Yugi's hand unconsciously grasped the second puzzle with the hole.

"How is Bakura?" Serenity asked after seeing that he wasn't around.

"He's asleep in our tent. He got pretty hurt." Ryou said while glancing into the direction of the tent he and Bakura shared.

"Yes, but Yami Malik fled before it could get really ugly." Tristan added. Yugi only half listened and closed his eyes. It was not like he didn't care about Bakura. After all it had been him who had fought Yami Malik off of his Dark. He soon got lost in his own thoughts which were only centred on Yami. 

"You should go to bed and try to rest a bit Yugi." Joey's voice was filled with sympathy and when he opened his eyes again he saw that Joey's face was full of concern.

"Yes...yes I think I will do that." He slowly dragged himself to his and Yami's tent. His heart felt empty and heavy when he crawled into it with the knowledge that he was going to sleep alone in it. He lay down without bothering to change his clothes and stared at the material of the tent above him. Outside he could hear the low talking of his friends. He sighed, closed his eyes and willed himself into his soul room. When he opened them again he didn't look around and immediately went through his open door into the corridor that separated his and his yami's soul room. The door with the eye on it was closed and looked even darker than ever before. He traced the outline of the eye with a finger which was cold like ice to his touch. He tried to open the door but found it locked. He tried again and again until desperation sent him sobbing to his knees. He sat back and pulled his legs against his chest while leaning with his side against the door. He cried hard, each sob racked his chest painfully. He had no control over his body but he tried to regain it after he nearly choked on his sobs. 

Once he managed to calm down he sat with his back against the door. He kept his legs pulled against his chest, wrapped his arms around them and buried his face into his knees. Tears were still running down his cheeks, dampening his trousers. After some time he remembered what he had been planning and got up. He tried to open the door once more but it still didn't budge. He left the corridor. When he opened his eyes he saw again the tent above him. He could tell that the fire outside had been put out since the material was darker than before. Yugi silently sat up and strained his ears to listen if anyone was awake. Hearing no one he felt around his tent until he found a flashlight and some extra batteries. He pocketed them and crawled out of the tent.

It was completely dark around their campsite. The full moon was hiding behind clouds and didn't provide any light. Yugi tiptoed away from their camp until he reached the dark river. He switched his torch on and ran along the side until he reached the point where they had stopped their search. Pointing the light beam into the river he searched methodically through the water. He didn't care at the moment if he made his friends worried. Even if he was tired (the time in his soul room hadn't been very restful) he still pushed himself on. He noticed the other light beams in the darkness and was glad to know that they hadn't stopped their search. But he was also worried that they still hadn't found anything yet. A light in his face made him stop in his tracks.

"Hey, I found him." 'What? Where?' Yugi squinted into the light, his hope rising.

"Are you Yami Mutou?" The same voice which had shouted to the other people asked him. Yugi felt his heart going even heavier than before when he realized that that man thought that he was his other half.

"No I...I'm Yugi Mutou. Yami is my lo-... my brother." He could now see the face of the man.

"It's dangerous to walk around in the dark. One wrong move and you fall in the river and the currents can be very strong."

"I'm careful." 

"You should go back to your camp and wait." 

"I can't... I mean... I-"

"Yugi? Yug' where are you?"

"Yugi?!" Yugi sighed when he recognized the voices of Tea and Joey. He nodded to the man who returned to his work.

"Yug' come on, answer us!" He sighed again.

"I'm here Joey." He heard running feet before he saw Tea and Joey each with an own flashlight coming nearer. 

"Yugi. Man you made us worried." Joey had grabbed Yugi by his upper arms and gazed into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." 'No I'm not.'

"Come on let's go back. Yugi shook his head.

"No I won't. Yami wouldn't stop." Tea looked a bit guiltily, knowing that her speech made Yugi think like that. She gently replaced Joey's hands with her own. 

"That's true Yugi. But Yami wouldn't want you to tire yourself out like you're doing now. Especially not when you are walking near a river in the middle of the night, considering that one wrong step could send you into the water."

"But-"

"No but. Come on back with us. I'm sure the men find Yami and he'll be back with us in no time."

"I hope you're right, Tea." 

To be continued........

I hope that didn't suck like I thought it did ^^°


	3. Final Revenge Chapter 3

O.O 14 replies for one chapter! *hugs everyone* Domo Arigatou!! That's most I ever got for one chappie ^__^ Such nice words are a very good boost for my self-confidence which currently takes some blows due to reading "A midsummer night's dream" written by Shakespeare and I apologize if I'm starting to write in the same way he did (it already happened once -_-°)

I'm really, really, really sorry that it took so long, but I have some kind of inflammation on one of my fingers so the typing took a bit longer since it hurt and bled and festered and got really ugly T.T

@ Yami-Yugi3: I have written in a pad with 60 pages in my handwriting (and every page is full) and they still haven't found Yami ^__^; so this is going to take a while ;)

@ Sarah Harvey: Thanks a lot. I try my best to make the fluff scenes that sweet (I hope it worked ;))

@ Amiasha Ruri: Thank you ^__^ Can you tell what you said about my skills in English to my teacher. She doesn't share your opinion -_-° The scene in the pond is my favourite so far and it'll be difficult to write something similar or even better than that, but I'll do my best ^___^

@ metallicbubbles: I'm glad that you like my story and I really tried to be fast.

@ SoulDreamer: Thanks ^__^ It took me a bit longer than expected ^__^;

@ Yami's-Girl: Sorry but the story concentrates around Yami and Yugi, but I'll try to get the two into it somehow ;)

@ Princess Strawberry: I hope the update was soon enough for you. I'm pondering about what you meant with the wild side thing ?( And about the finding soon: See my review reply to Yami-Yugi3 ;)

@ Wendy: I hope that was soon enough and I'm glad that you love my story ^__^

@ cloud-1-3-5: Sad? Really? Hadn't been my intention, but to write something like that seems to be the one thing I can do best ;) Remember what I said at the end of "Losing You"? It was about me and not being able to kill one of my fav charas. Well that counts for every story I write ;)

@ Angel, Demons, and Plushies: I'm searching for good Yami angst stories too. I think that it's unusual and different since Yugi is always the victim and I already love it ;) Btw Marik finally made his appearance in the German Anime version and I finally know why some people love him (already thinking of a story which is centered on Malik and Marik) ^__^ 

@ White Light: *Hands over tissue* I'm glad that you think like this ^__^

@ Koume: I hope that was soon enough for you. Funny I think that the beginning is a lot better than the second chapter ^__^

@ CrystalLight: I tried to hurry. I'm glad that you think that it didn't suck and about the finding Yami thing just look at the review reply to Yami-Yugi3

@ silver-fox20: Thanks a lot. I couldn't wait either (my muse always surprises me ;))

//…..// Yami to Yugi

/.…./    Yugi to Yami

"..…"   direct speech

'…..'   thoughts

_blah__     flashback or something remembered_

Final Revenge

Chapter 3

When he opened his eyes he was laying shivering on his stomach on grassy ground. He immediately closed his eyes again when the morning sun rays caused his head to throb. He tried to sit up but didn't dare to move any more when white hot pain shot through his whole body. The pain was almost unbearable and worse in his head and in his right arm. He couldn't remember what happened that caused him to hurt like this. He laid still willing the pain to stop, but it didn't help. Everything seemed to get darker and he didn't notice anything else any more. 

When his senses returned to him, he was still shivering, but he felt also as if his body was on fire. He didn't know what had happened to him or why he was feeling like this. He kept his eyes closed and tried to remember but thinking just hurt too much. He registered something wet pulling at his lower half of his body that hadn't been there when he had been awake before. One thought shot through his head before darkness claimed once more its hold on him.

'Who am I?'

The pulling sensation had become stronger and the cold wetness had reached his chest and made his teeth chatter while he had been unconscious. His right arm was suddenly twisted painfully when the pulling sensation started to drag him along. He gasped at the pain the movement caused and started to choke. A moment later he realized that the cold wetness was filling his lungs. He coughed the water out and found himself lucky that his head was currently above the surface. His head throbbed painfully with each cough which shook his body. He then noticed that something else was pulling him in a different direction than the water. He opened his eyes and saw blurrily an elderly man who was holding him by his armpits.

"Come on boy. Help me a bit here." He forced his arching legs to move and the man pulled him onto dry ground. He immediately went limp again once he was on dry ground.

"You had luck that my wife and I were going for a walk, boy." He barely made out what the man was saying. He only heard a woman's voice saying something about an ambulance before he passed out from exhaustion and pain.

Yugi was up again before the sun set. He was pacing around their camp side waiting for any news. He thought that no news were at least better than bad news, but that thought wasn't really that comforting.

"This walking around won't help you." Yugi whirled around and saw Yami Malik standing there laughing mockingly at him. Yugi involuntarily took a step back.

"Don't worry. Your time hasn't come...yet. I know that the pharaoh is still alive and you are going to tell me where he is hiding." Yugi took another step back.

"Even if I could, I wouldn't tell you." He bit his tongue when he clearly heard his fear in his trembling voice. Yami Malik was in front of Yugi in an instant, pressing the dagger against the shorter boy's throat.

"Tell me where the pharaoh is or you'll regret it." Yami Malik's eyes were cold with fury and insanity when he hissed in Yugi's face. Yugi swallowed causing the blade against his throat to cut through the thin outer layer of the skin, drawing a bit blood.

"I...I don't know."

"Then find out. I know that you can feel him." Anger started to cloud Yugi's mind until he didn't care anymore if he got hurt further.

"Don't you think I haven't already tried?" He snarled and surprised Yami Malik with his tone of voice. The surprise vanished soon and was replaced with glee. He leant closer to Yugi until he could whisper in Yugi's ear.

"That's good to hear. The pharaoh has to be hurt if even his faithful little hikari can't reach him. It's going to be so easy to destroy him." Yugi's eyes widened at that and Yami Malik used the opportunity to take off and vanish, leaving Yugi standing there staring in shock after him while the small rivulet of blood kept on running down his throat.

He shook himself out of his stupor and ran to Joey's and Tristan's tent to tell them what happened. Joey acted at once telling them that they had to hurry.

Even though they searched until the night fell, they didn't find the slightest trace of Yami. The following days didn't bring any news and they had to return home. The police who had taken over that case searched a week longer. After that they just gave up saying that he wasn't the first victim of the river and it was impossible that if he would ever be found that it would be alive. Yugi was heartbroken when he heard that the police closed the case with the words probably dead.

To be continued.....

I know that this is really short (just 830 words T.T). The next chapter will be a lot longer than this one.

Serendipity


	4. Final Revenge Chapter 4

I'm back with another chapter.

I'm sorry to say that, but I currently have lost the interest to continue "About recoveries…" I'll see if I continue it in my vacations which start next week.

@ Crystal: Yep, poor Yami. But I still have some things in store for him ^__^

@ Awaken Sorrow: Thanks a lot. I hope that update was soon enough for you.

@ Death's Child: That reuniting will take some time. But if you want to read a lemon you should read my new story "Back Home" 

@ Angels, Demons, and Plushies: *laughs* I could have created another "bad guy" but to create someone who only has such a small appearance and then vanishes again isn't something I love to do (I'm too lazy for that as I've noticed after LY)

@ Yami-Yugi3: Yep these kind of situation is quite often on fanfiction.net but I've always wanted to write a story with someone who has amnesia ^__^

@ silver-fox20: I'm glad that you like my story and I hope that update didn't take to long for you.

//…..// Yami to Yugi

/.…./    Yugi to Yami

"..…"   direct speech

'…..'   thoughts

_blah     _flashback or something remembered

Final Revenge

Chapter 4

He didn't know how much time had passed, but when he woke up he found himself in a bed in a bright white room. The second thing he noticed was that the immense pain in his head and arm were reduced to a dull throb. He looked around and saw that his right arm was completely in a cast and was held up by some metallic device. In his left hand was an IV that brought some clear liquid into his blood system. He used this hand to feel the thing that was around his head and found it wrapped in bandages. He looked drowsily up when the door opened and saw an elderly man and an elderly woman coming in. He tried to sit up, but groaned when pain shot through his body. The woman rushed to his side and took his left hand in her own.

"Thank goodness. You're awake my dear. How do you feel?" He frowned at that trying to remember if he ever saw that woman. His mind just drew a blank.

"Ok, I guess. The woman stroke over his head.

"That's good to hear. The doctor said that you hit your head hard and that it had been a miracle that you just got away with a concussion." 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm Kioko Tsumura. And this man is my husband." With that she took the man by his hand and pulled him beside her.

"Hi I'm Yasuo Tsumura. And you are...?" 

"I'm..." He groaned and put his hand on his forehead where his headache was still pounding. 'Who am I?' "I... I don't know... who I am." Panic was rapidly filling his mind. He didn't know who or where he was or how he had got there. He tried to remember something, anything. Nothing. His panic must have shown on his face when he noticed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Kioko warmly smiling at him.

"Ssh, it's ok. We talked with the doctor and he said that it was very possible that you might not be able to remember some things for a while." He tried to calm down. 

"And how long is 'a while'?" The two elders were spared to answer that when a doctor entered the room.

"Ah, good to see you awake, my boy. I'm Doctor Koga. How do you feel?"

"Mainly confused."

"That's to be expected. Do you remember something? Your name? Your family?" 

"No, nothing." The doctor wrote something onto his clipboard. Then Koga examined him asking if that hurt if he did this and so on. The doctor finally pointed with a light through a magnifying glass into the boy's eyes which didn't really help his headache.

"Ah I see. He damage your head took affected your eye sight. Is your sight blurred?" He nodded in affirmation. The doctor took some more notes.

"Erm, how long will this... memory loss last?"

"That's hard to tell. It could just be for a few days or months or even years."

"I see." He suddenly felt very tired and wanted to be alone.

"I see you later then. Oh and you should perhaps think of a name which we can call you until you remember. A nurse will later change your bandage." He didn't even bother to nod at the doctor. He was exhausted and wanted to return to sleep where he wasn't confused and afraid. He leant into the pillows and watched the Tsumuras through half-lidded eyes. They seemed to get the hint and got up, saying that they would visit him soon. He nodded and closed his eyes. Before Kioko left the room she turned once more to him.

"I could help you to pick a name if you want to, my dear." He opened his eyes and smiled slightly at her while replying.

"I would like that." She returned his smile and left the room. Content to be alone he closed his eyes again. He opened them almost immediately when the nurse entered. 

"Hello sweetie. I'm just going to change these and then you can rest some more, ok?" He nodded and she smiled at him, help him into a sitting position and smile at him before she removed the bandages. He felt the air brushing over his head. He frowned at that and looked at the silver water pot on his night stand. The reflection showed an unfamiliar face with two things which instantly caught his attention: the first was the pair of crimson eyes which were staring wide eyed and showed his confusion; the second was the large stitched wound on his head which stood out red on his bald head. He gently touched the skin on his head were the skin was undamaged. He could feel that his hair was already growing back. The nurse had taken some new bandages and turned to him.

"Oh, don't worry about your hair. It will be no time when it is back to the length it had been before."

"The length before? Why is it gone?" He didn't know why it bothered him so much and shrugged the feeling off.

"We weren't able to see the extent of your injury so we had to shave it off." The nurse bandaged his head again and injected him some painkillers after checking that everything else was alright. Then she left and told him to try to sleep a bit more.

_"Aibou, wait for me!" He reached for the laughing figure in front of him, but couldn't get to him. He could only see the outlines of the person he was running after. When this person turned to him he could hear the soft laughter and he saw wide amethyst eyes. He squinted and tried to see the face. He couldn't make out any details before the person turned, ran on and laughed._

_"Aibou...Yu-"_

He slowly woke up and looked drowsily around before he noticed blurrily Kioko sitting at his beside. She was knitting and softly humming to herself. He closed his eyes and listened to the melody. He slipped into a light sleep due to the soothing melody but was jerked awake when he was suddenly scooped up. He quickly opened his eyes and looked around while he was placed onto a stretcher. The nurse who had been with him yesterday and another male nurse wheeled the stretcher along a corridor. 

"Sorry to wake you up like this sweetie. We're just going to run some test and x-rays." He relaxed (he hadn't even noticed that he had tensed) and watched the lights above him passing by. 

They stopped in a room where the x-rays were done. Before he could protest the male nurse had lifted him of the stretcher and placed him onto another one under the x-ray. Once they had x-rayed his arm he was placed back onto the stretcher. He rolled onto his left side and curled up wanting the throbbing headache in his head which had returned at some time to stop.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" He grimaced and replied in a whisper.

"My head hurts."

"Just try to relax. You're almost done now. Once we return to your room you can rest again." He nodded but stopped when the pain increased. They reached another room and he was once again picked up by the male nurse and placed onto a cot. He held still when the cot was pulled into something that looked like a huge pipe. He tried to relax but he couldn't because he felt too confined. The space he had in that machine wasn't enough.

            _He couldn't breathe while he was tossed around. He couldn't see anything and was pulled along. The bit he could see had coloured dots dancing around and his panic became too much for him._

The cot was pulled out again and he shakily tried to get off it but was stopped by both nurses.

"Sshh, it's ok. You're out. Seem like you are claustrophobic so you won't get in it again." He nodded and tried to calm down. The male nurse put him back onto the stretcher and he was brought out of the room. He curled up again. The struggle and panic had left him exhausted and he drifted into a doze.

"...near hysterics. Can you keep an eye on him? He had been really upset."

"Oh, the poor boy. Of course I'll look after him." He recognized the nurse's and Kioko's voices. He kept his eyes closed and wanted to sleep more. He felt a warm time worn hand which caressed soothingly his cheek. The feeling was somehow familiar even though he didn't know why. He leant into the touch and opened his eyes. 

"Did I wake you up, dear?" Kioko gently smiled at him and he carefully shook his head.

"Are you ok? The nurse told me about the little incident you had."

"I'm fine." 

"That's good to hear." Kioko unnecessarily tucked him even more in.

"Did you think of a name yet?"

"Not really, but... I had a dream last night. There was someone... I think that person was very special to me... I recall his violet... amethyst eyes... I called that person Aibou." He trailed off and frowned at the strange feeling he got when he though about the mysterious person. 

"Do you want to be called Aibou?... sorry, but it wouldn't fit you."

"Yes and it also feels wrong... I just called that person Aibou... The real name started with Yu... Yu... No, I don't remember." He put his hand on his forehead trying desperately to find that name in his mind. But it was futile. It was like trying to stop water to run out off his closed hands. The more he tried the less he could recall it.

"Come on now, dear. Don't beat yourself up. I'm sure you'll remember. It might just take some more time than you want it to."

He sighed, but nodded, knowing that he had to be patient.

 "A name that starts with Yu... and that we could also use for you. That means if you want it to be like that." He just nodded.

"So let's see. A name with Yu... Yusako... mh... Yumi..."

"Isn't that a girls' name?"

"Yes but the bits you remember of the person... well it almost sounded like you were remembering your girlfriend."

"I'm... maybe." Something didn't feel right with that thought.

"But you're right. We can hardly call you by a girls' name. Then let's see... ah, I know one. What about Yuki?" He frowned. Something still felt wrong, but he ignored it, nodded and smiled slightly at her.

"So Yuki it is then. Actually I think that it suits you." At his perplexed face she softly laughed and added.

"Yuki means luck and apparently you had quite a lot of it." He nodded. He didn't know with what he had had luck but considering his injuries and the bits he remembered when the Tsumuras had found him, he had to agree. He felt how his eyes began to droop and tried to fight the sleep off, but soon lost that battle and fell asleep again.

To be continued......

Name translations:

Yuki = luck (or snow)

Kioko = happy child; meets the world with happiness

Yasuo = peaceful one

Cu,

Seren.


	5. Final Revenge Chapter 5

And here I am again ;) 

@ Crystal: Yep, poor Yami. I somehow love to torture him and Yugi ;)

@ Angels, Demons and Plushies: Broken legs? Anyway, I hadn't really intentioned to make the regaining (if it happens) too painful, but now that you've mentioned it, I might consider this ;) 

@ Death's Child: It had been my intention to make his new name sound like Yugi's, but nope, it doesn't ring a bell. It just is somehow familiar. About Yami being bald: Well, I had to change his outward appearance so he wouldn't be immediately recognized ;)

@ Yami-Yugi3: Here it is ;)

//…..// Yami to Yugi

/.…./    Yugi to Yami

"..…"   direct speech

'…..'   thoughts

_blah     _flashback or something remembered

Final Revenge

Chapter 5

It was three weeks later and Yugi was sitting in his room. So far they had done everything they could think of, but they hadn't found Yami anywhere. Yugi didn't know what to do. He had missed in school for the last week so he and his grandpa could give out flyers in the villages near the river. But that had led to nothing. No one had seen Yami.

"Yugi? Are you ready?" Salomon poked his head through Yugi's door. Yugi looked into grandpa's worried face and nodded. He didn't want to go back to school but he couldn't stay away any longer. 'If I return to my normal life now... It would be so... final...'

/Yami... where are you?... I miss you, please come back to me./

"Yugi?"

"I'm coming." He followed his grandpa downstairs. There Salomon straightened his uniform jacket before he hugged him. 

"Be careful, Yugi. This Yami Malik is still out there."

"I will." Dragging his feet he slowly left his home.

"We should get going. I don't think Yugi will come today either." Tea said to Joey, Ryou and Tristan. They were waiting at the usual place they met in the mornings. Joey glanced at his watch. 

"Yeah, you're right. We should go visit him again today." They started to walk and Ryou looked back once more.

"Wait!" They stopped and looked into the same direction as Ryou. There at the end of the street was Yugi walking slowly with slumped shoulders. His hair which naturally stood up at all ends was now hanging lifelessly in his face. They greeted Yugi once he caught up with them. Yugi just nodded at them and they walked to school in silence. They didn't know what to talk about without Yugi making sadder. Everyone just knew that this would be a long day for them.

Yuki had made great improvements while he was in the hospital and he was able to leave it. Kioko was there to visit him before he was able to go. When she reached the door to his hospital room she saw another firm looking woman who spoke with the doctor. Once doctor Koga noticed her he turned to her.

"Hello Mrs Tsumura. May I introduce you to Samantha Takeshi? Ms Takeshi, this is Kioko Tsumura."

"I've already heard of you. You looked after the boy for the past weeks, didn't you? But that won't be necessary anymore. The boy is going into the local orphanage/boarding school complex until he is old enough to look after himself."

"Wait a second. An orphanage? But why? Wouldn't it be better if we found Yuki's family so he can finally regain his memories?" Takeshi just laughed at her. 

"We already tried that but we didn't succeed. The best thing for the boy is to be placed in an orphanage. Where is the boy?" 

"He gets the cast removed. He'll be finished in a few minutes." Replied the doctor. Kioko thought for a second before she addressed Takeshi.

"Excuse me, but... I want to take Yuki in." Takeshi just laughed again.

"I'm serious. I don't want Yuki to be tucked away in an orphanage. I want to take care of him until he remembers and can return to his family." Takeshi just smirked at her.

"Well, we would have to check you're background first if it is wise to give you that responsibility."

"I think Yuki would be in very good hands with Mrs Tsumura. He doesn't speak very much to strangers, but he trusts Mrs Tsumura." Takeshi's smirk vanished at the doctor's words.

"To decide that is my business. The boy will stay in the orphanage until I made my decision."

When the nurse had removed the cast Yuki flexed his arm, content to be able to move it again. The nurse disposed the gypsum cast and retrieved a wrist brace. He looked at it more closely and noticed that on the inner side of it was a flat aluminium bar worked into the fabric to hold his joint immobile. 

"Now Yuki, this will support your wrist and arm. The fracture had been very complicated especially in the wrist and your arm will be weak for some time." The nurse put it onto Yuki's arm and closed the Velcro fastener. The brace ended a few centimetres below the wrist so it was no problem to bend his arm, but he couldn't move his wrist at all. (For anyone who can't imagine it, here is a picture of such a brace ^___^)

"You don't need to wear it non-stop. For the next two weeks you should wear it as often as you can. The more regular you wear it now the sooner can you leave it off. And don't carry anything heavy with your arm." He nodded and let his arm drop to his side, before he removed the glasses he got some time ago so the nurse could remove the bandage around his head. He had hoped that his vision would get better in the last three weeks, but it stayed slightly blurred so the glasses were necessary. As soon as the bandage was off Yuki's hair fell onto his forehead. His hair had grown so much that when he pulled the bangs straight down they reached his eyes. 

"Come on Yuki. Someone from the youth welfare office is already waiting for you at your room." He nodded his thanks and went to the room. The nurse had already told him last week that he would most probably be placed in an orphanage. He sighed. He had started to like Mr and Mrs Tsumura a lot and once he would be in the orphanage he wouldn't see them again that soon. The Tsumuras had their own farm to run and he was grateful that Mrs Tsumura had visited him every day and Mr Tsumura had dropped in as often as he had been able to. When he reached the corridor in front of his hospital room he saw Mrs Tsumura and another woman standing in front of it. He smiled at Kioko who embraced him in return. 

"Take care Yuki." He returned the hug.

"I will. I-" A cough interrupted him.

"Excuse me, but we don't have all the day." He nodded.

"I hope I see you again Mrs Tsumura."

"Me too. Oh I almost forgot. I wanted to give you this much sooner." She put something into Yuki's hand and closed it around the thing. Whatever it was felt cool against his palm.

"You had held onto it when we discovered you halfway in the river. Perhaps it will help you regain your memories." She hugged him once more before he had to go. Takeshi led him to a car. Once they drove Yuki opened his fist to look at the thing Kioko had given him. It was a piece of something larger. 

'A puzzle, perhaps.' It was almost brown, but he could tell that the actual colour must have been different. In the centre was an eye. He tried to remember if he had seen it before but he didn't know.

'What did I expect? Just one look and back are my memories? I don't even know if it really belongs to me or if it is just rubbish.' He put it into his pant pocket and chose to look out of the window instead in hope to recognize something.

They got out of the car when Takeshi parked it in front of the orphanage. Yuki frowned at the building. The dark grey colour didn't really look inviting to him and he didn't think that it was suitable for children. With the wall around the courtyard it resembled more a prison than an orphanage. On the outside of the wall was a plain sign declaring 'Koerunu Orphanage & Boarding School'. He sighed and followed Takeshi who was firmly walking up to the closed gates.

"In order to live here you'll have to follow the rules. Disobeying pupils will not be tolerated. You mustn't leave the courtyard without permission. Listen to your teachers." They entered through the gates and got to the 'playground'. There was nothing for the children to play with, not even a tree to climb on.

"Erm... why isn't anyone outside? It's a nice day." She glared at him, but he ignored it.

"The playground is only used during the break from 1 o'clock to 3 o'clock. You have to be in your dorm room at 8 and bed time is an hour later at 9." She scanned over the clothes he was wearing while entering the building. In the hospital he had only wore the typical hospital gowns. Now he wore blue trousers, a blue jacket with a black shirt underneath. The trousers and jacket were patched up at several places were it had been torn. Mrs Tsumura had told him that this were his clothes he had been wearing when he had been in the river. She had cleaned and repaired them. She also had wanted to bring him some new clothes but eventually forgot about it. 

"You'll get the same uniform everyone is wearing here. How old are you?"

"Err... I don't know.

"You seem to be around 14 years. That's good. In two years you'll be able to get a job. Until then you're going to be educated here." She led him along the corridors. Yuki glanced around and thought that something was amiss. It soon dawned to him that there were no children walking around. The walls of the halls were plain and a lighter grey then the one on the outside. Yet it still was gloomy and boring. Takeshi stopped in front of a door, opened it and waited for him to enter. Yuki walked in and looked around. There were 6 beds lined at both sides of the room with trunks at the ends of the beds. Every bed was neatly made with folded pyjamas on top of them. On one were laying some extra clothes beside the pyjamas. Takeshi pointed to that bed.

"This one is yours. You'll wait here until the other boys have their break. They'll explain everything else to you. Change your clothes so you can join the afternoon classes." With that she left, leaving him standing there alone. 

'Nice welcome.' He picked up the clothes and looked at them. They resembled the one he was wearing only the colour was grey instead of blue. He opened the trunk in front of the bed and saw that there were some more uniforms and pyjamas in it. He changed, folded his own clothed and placed them onto the trunk. After that he sat onto the bed and waited, not knowing what else he could do.

'I hope they aren't all like this Takeshi.' Yuki shuddered at the thought of being commanded around by everyone. He didn't like to be told what to do in the way Takeshi just did. He let himself drop back onto the bed already tired of waiting. He closed his eyes and placed one arm above them. Some time later he had drifted off in a light sleep.

To be continued.......

That's it for now (a little birthday special ;))

Cu, 

Seren.


	6. Final Revenge Chapter 6

Ok, I should be studying right now, but I don't really want to. I have my final exams in two weeks and thought that I could distract myself by typing this. 

@ Koume: Well that update certainly isn't soon. I'm so sorry that I made you wait for so long. Malik won't be there in the next few chapters, I haven't written it that far yet, but he'll only be in the last two or three chapters and that's going to be very long. Anyway thank you for thinking that I'm getting better ^__^

@ Crystal: Here is finally more so enjoy.

@ Yami-Yugi3: Finally an update ;-)

@ Sarah Harvey: Yes poor Yugi, somehow it's always him who suffers in my stories.

@ Shizu J.R. and Plushies: Ohh, great I always wanted to have such a puzzle ^__^ About the suffering thing, you'll have to read to find out ;-)

@ Silver Fox: I'm glad that you like my story even though the update took me so long.

@ cloud-1-3-5: rofl I can't help it if my muses change everything every time I write something.

@ Death's Child: Yeah I noticed that too and I'm sorry that there isn't that much action in it and when I look at what I've written so far I fear that the pace won't pick up that soon. Gomen. That's a nice thing that you wrote there with being hatred for what you are and so on. Just a second... Just wrote it down into my calendar book thingy ^__^

@ Malik Ishtal0607: I know I know and I'm really sorry. I want to finish this sometime in the future but I don't have the time due to school *sniff*

@ Kitty Neko: Sorry that wasn't soon, but at least I updated now ^__^°

@ AuroraIce: Thanks a lot. I finally updated *dances around* About that Yugi finds Yuki thing, well... not so soon sorry ^__^

//…..// Yami to Yugi

/.…./    Yugi to Yami

"..…"   direct speech

'…..'   thoughts

_blah     _flashback or something remembered

Final Revenge

Chapter 6

"Ah, a new one!" That was the only warning Yuki got before he was woken up by someone who had jumped beside him onto the bed. He quickly sat up and pushed himself away from the boy who was now beside him.

"And what do we normally do with new ones?" Yuki looked at the other boy who sat down on his other side. He felt uncomfortable and wanted to get away, but the first boy had come closer so he was sitting directly between the two boys.

"Their heads get introduced with the toilet!" With that both boys grabbed Yuki by his upper arms. They started to pull him up but Yuki reacted faster out of instinct. He let himself drop backwards and swung his legs up. He rolled over his back and off the bed, freeing his arms in that process and landed on his feet on the other side of the bed.

He straightened his uniform while both boys stared stupidly at him. Only then Yuki noticed the 3 other boys in the dorm who also looked at him surprised and a bit admiringly. 

"Hah, I knew one day you wouldn't get to do your ritual." Yuki looked at the boy who had spoken. He was a bit shorter than him with blond hair and seemed to be someone who was often made fun off. The two boys who still stood opposite of Yuki were slightly taller than Yuki and were now smirking at the blond.

"Oh perhaps we should reintroduce you then Jerome." They walked up to him and towered over him. One was about to grab the boy, but a hand around his outstretched hand stopped him. Yuki had acted before he even knew what he was doing.

"Leave him alone."

"Yes, you've already caused enough trouble." One of the other two boys who had kept silent moved beside the blond after he spoke up. The last boy nodded and joined his two friends. The sight of the three boys standing up to the two bullies would have been more impressive if they had all been a bit taller. Yuki let go of the boy's arm who snorted.

"We'll have our fun later." With that the two left the dorm. The blond boy immediately turned to Yuki.

"That move had been great. Where did you learn that? Can you teach us that? Oh, I'm Jerome, by the way. And these are Alex and my younger brother Christian. And you are?" Yuki could hardly keep up with Jerome who talked extremely fast. He only reacted at the last part when Jerome held his hand in front of him on order to shake Yuki's. 

"Err… I'm Yuki. Err, you were Alex right? Sorry but Jerome was a bit fast for me." Yuki asked the boy who had previously stood up against the bullies before Christian had done so too. Alex nodded.

"Don't mind him Yuki. He's just hyperactive when something exciting happens."

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Alex and Jerome started to have a fight. This somehow seemed a bit familiar to Yuki. _He saw a taller blond boy having a small fight with a dark haired boy over the last slice of pizza. The dark haired tricked the blond somehow and ate the slice before the blond could react. The blond looked disappointed at the other boy only to pick up the fight again._

Yuki frowned and shook his head at the small scene. What had that been? He was distracted when Christian picked his neatly folded blue uniform up.

"Is something wrong?"

"I was just wondering… this is definitely a school uniform, but I don't recognize the colors. Which school did you go to?"

"I… don't know."

"You forgot to which school you went before?" Yuki nodded and avoided Christian's searching gaze. He noticed how Jerome and Alex stopped fighting to listen at that and he started to feel uncomfortable again. Both boys got nearer and Yuki somehow felt trapped with the three surrounding him.

"Sorry, normally we don't ask so we don't hurt the new ones, but… why are you here?" Alex asked. Yuki looked onto the floor. 

"I don't… remember anything. Not even who I am." None of them said something for a moment. Then Christian folded the uniform again.

"Then we'll help you to remember. There is a computer room. We can use the internet when we finished our tasks early in the computer lessons. We may find out where these uniforms are used. And once we know where you're from it'll be easy to find your relatives. I'm pretty sure they're already searching for you." Yuki stared at Chris at first and then smiled in gratitude. 

"Thanks. You don't know how much that means to me." Christian returned the smile.

"So. We better put this uniform in your trunk. That Takeshi tends to throw things away which lie around."

"Is everyone here like her?" Yuki asked and opened his trunk.

"No she's the only one. But the orphanage belongs to her." Christian replied and gave Yuki the uniform.

"She fired someone last week. She said that he was too gentle with us and threw him out. So the other teachers are just pretending to be cruel, they don't mean it."

"I see." Yuki put the uniform into the trunk. He didn't notice the puzzle piece slipping out of the pants pocket until it fell onto the floor. Chris picked it up and examined it.

"What's that?"

"I don't know. I was told that it was near me when I was found." Chris gave it back and Yuki put it on top of his uniform and closed the trunk.

"Looks like a piece of something else." Yuki nodded.

"Who brought you in here?" Alex asked.

"Ms Takeshi."

"Then it's better to show you around before our evening lessons start."

Yuki flopped down onto his bed. His new friends had shown him where everything was and when everything was. They just had had dinner and now was an hour free time until they were restricted to the dorms.

Jerome, Christian and Alex had wanted to go to the library, but Yuki had refused to come along. He hadn't done much that day but he felt somehow exhausted. In the lessons it had been hard to follow. But he thought that it was due to his amnesia. The other teenagers had the knowledge about the topics because they already had learned it and he obviously had forgotten everything. He had been glad that none of the teachers treated him like Takeshi did. 

He removed his wrist brace and tested his muscles by holding his arm up and made a fist. His arm immediately started to tremble and felt weak. He let it drop so that his lower arm lay on his forehead.

"Oh there is our blind nobody." Yuki inwardly groaned when he saw Kim towering above him. The bully who had tried to pick on him that afternoon was sitting right beside him. Yuki closed his eyes and turned his back to him.

"Leave me alone."

"No we won't." Yuki's eyes snapped open when he saw the second bully Bob on the other side of him. Before he could sit up and get away Kim grabbed his wrist hard and twisted his arm painfully behind his back. Yuki's cry was muffled by his pillow as he was pressed against it. He could feel one of them sitting down on his back pressing him even harder into the mattress. His other arm also got twisted behind his back which left him completely immobile except for his legs which were kicking out in an attempt to free himself. He tried to fight the boys off, but they overpowered him easily. The heavy weight on his back lifted shortly and his arms were released. Before he could react in anyway, the weight was back but not just onto his back but also sitting on his hand which were still behind his back. He cried out again and two rough hands grabbed his neck and hair and Yuki's head was pressed harder onto the pillow leaving him with no air to breath.

His kicks were getting weaker and his lungs constricted painfully. He started to feel light-headed and barely caught on the words spoken to him. The weight vanished and he was roughly pulled off his bed. He immediately gasped for breath while both boys dragged him along by his upper arms. He tried weakly to fight them off, but his system hadn't enough oxygen to provide his body with, making his movements sluggish.

"You won't need these." Kim pulled his glasses off and threw them onto the floor beside the bed. They dragged him along and he blurrily saw that they headed for the bathroom. He increased his struggles but couldn't get loose. They entered the room and the bullies laughed smugly at his antics. His arms were twisted behind his back again and they forced him onto his knees in front of the toilet. He struggled again, but couldn't break the iron like grip.

'No! Leave me alone! Let go of me!' Kim started to push his head forward. Yuki gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly. He heard them laughing, but the laughter suddenly turned into painful yells. He opened his eyes and saw that boys were looking closely at their hands. Even through his blurred vision he could tell that their hands were bright red. The boys looked at Yuki for a second before they recoiled with wide eyes and ran away screaming. Yuki got up and noticed that he didn't feel weak or exhausted like he did before. He briefly wondered why the room seemed to be brighter than before, but shrugged it off. He headed back to the dorm and felt suddenly a wave of sadness wash over him.

Confused he entered the dorm where Jerome, Christian and Alex were.

"Hey where were you… Where are your glasses?"

"I had a little encounter with Bob and Kim…-"

"Are you alright? Did they hide your glasses? Where are they anyway?" Jerome asked in one breath. Yuki had through the day already got used to Jerome's fast talking.

"I'm fine. They just threw them aside and ran off after they tried to force me headfirst into the toilet. Now, let's see, where are they?" With that Yuki kneeled beside his bed, looked under it and found them there.

"You fought them off again?" Alex asked in awe. Yuki had just received his glasses came up abruptly and bumped his head against the bed frame.

"Ouch. I didn't fight them, they just ran off." He put his glasses on, satisfied when everyone got back into focus.

"That's weird." Jerome stated.

"Talking about weird. Something was glowing in your trunk earlier." Yuki stared at Chris.

"Glowing?" He opened his trunk and immediately saw the metal piece on top of his uniform. It was somehow different. It was more golden than before but still seemed to be a bit dull. At that moment the door banged open and out of instinct Yuki shoved the piece into his pants pocket. Ignoring everyone the two bullies who had entered the room went to their beds and got ready to sleep. Yuki saw that both had their hands covered in bandages, something that Jerome didn't overlook either. 

"What happened to your hands?" Kim growled at him.

"Ask that three-eyed freak over there?" Jerome glanced shortly at Yuki before he frowned.

"Three-eyed?

"Yes, that freak has a third glowing eye." Yuki looked skeptically at the two and Chris, Alex and Jerome bursted out laughing. Kim glared at the three and Bob hold one bandaged wrist threateningly under Yuki's nose.

"We'll get our revenge for what you did, freak. No one ever dared to humiliate us and you will regret it." Yuki didn't respond to that threat and Bob backed off.

Once everyone was in bed Yuki couldn't help but think about what happened. He hadn't been able to see clearly in the bathroom but the hands of the bullies had looked as if they had been burned. Yuki knew that these burns hadn't been there before they had touched him and he wondered where they came from. Another thing he kept wondering about was the third glowing eye Kim had talked about.

'Sounds like magic to me. Burns due to body contact and glowing eyes.' He snorted inwardly, closed his eyes and rolled onto his side. 

'Magic! Ridiculous. Something like that doesn't exist.' As if to prove him wrong the piece he had unconsciously kept in his hand after getting changed started to glow once more, yet it went unnoticed by anyone of the room occupants. Before he slipped into sleep Yuki thought that he heard a soft voice asking where someone named Yami was.

Yugi was sitting at his desk trying to do the homework he had gotten. School had been hell for him. He had vaguely noticed that he was distancing himself from his friends but that didn't matter to him. Yugi just couldn't live on like everyone else. He had already grown too attached to his darker half and therefore missed him terribly. He started once again on his homework but stopped without writing anything down. His gaze fixed again on Yami's puzzle. He stared blankly at it and traced his fingers above the surface and the outline of the hole in it. Tears swelled up in his eyes and ran silently down his cheeks. 

'Yami. Please come back. I miss you so much.' He took a deep breath and couldn't help to smell Yami's scent which still lingered in the bedroom. He tried to force his gaze away from the puzzle and noticed the duel deck on the corner of his deck. The deck his Grandpa had given him. The one Yami always dueled with when Yugi was in trouble. Now Yami wouldn't be able to duel anymore. A sudden anger flared through his veins when he caught on his thoughts about giving up on Yami. He stared at the deck as if it was its fault that Yami wasn't with him. In a sudden motion he swept his arm above the surface of his desk and threw the cards and his school things onto the floor.

He folded his arms and rested his onto on them while silent sobs shook his body.

"Yugi? Is something wrong? I heard – Yugi!" Grandpa had entered Yugi's room, seen the things littered on the floor and noticed a second later his grandson sitting crying at the desk. He was at Yugi's side in an instant and pulled him into his arms where Yugi continued to sob. He gently rubbed Yugi's back to comfort him until he calmed down.

"I miss him so much, Grandpa. It hurts."

"I know Yugi. I know." Yugi shook his head once again angry and he tore away from his Grandfather.

"No you don't know! You don't! It feels like a huge and important part of me was violently torn off of me. You'll never know! He is my other half and I am incomplete with him gone." He dropped onto his knees the anger once again vanished leaving Yugi exhausted on the floor.

"You're right. I don't know how it is to lose a part of you. But I do know how it is to lose someone you love with all your heart." Grandpa got on his knees beside Yugi and gently caressed Yugi's cheek. Yugi just looked wide eyed at him and than latched himself into Salomon's arms, new sobs racking his body.

"I'm sorry, Grandpa."

"Sshh, it's ok." Yugi was glad to not hear anymore hollow promises like 'it'll be alright' or something like that since he knew that without Yami nothing would be alright. A soft glow on his desk caught Yugi's attention. Before he could look at it the glow was gone.

"Did you see that?" Grandpa nodded.

"What does that mean?" Yugi picked the puzzle up and noticed that it was it more golden than before.

"I'm not sure why it did glow Grandpa. But I'm sure about one thing." He gave his Grandpa a real smile. "Where ever Yami is, he has to be alive." Grandpa nodded and Yugi hugged the puzzle to his chest. 

/Where are you Yami?/ 

"It's time for bed Yugi. Did you finish your homework?" Yugi shook his head.

"I'll do them before school tomorrow. It isn't that much."

"All right then. Goodnight." Yugi changed and got into bed. He looked at both puzzles on his nightstand before he closed his eyes and drifted off.

Yuki was confused when he awoke in a different surrounding.

'Didn't I just go to sleep?' He looked around and noticed that he was wearing the blue uniform. He took in his surroundings and saw that he was in some kind of corridor. On his left he saw a bright white door while in his right was another door which looked much darker and colder. He noticed an eye on that door and immediately recognized it since it was the same as the one on his metal piece. He shuddered but walked towards it. He tried to open it but it was locked. He then turned to the other door and approached this one. He tried to open it and was surprised when it opened, having expected to be locked as well.

Yuki stepped inside. The room itself was cheery and a mess. Toys were littering the floor and he had to pay attention to where he walked in order to not accidentally step onto something. He saw a bed on the other side of the room. Curiously he approached it, but stopped when he noticed a figure in it. He tiptoed nearer until he could look at the sleeping person.

He gasped when he realized that he was looking at himself. A few seconds later he started to notice some differences between himself and the boy. While his hair was always a mess, the boy's hair was longer than his own and had an odd star shape. Some of the blond strands had fallen into the boy's face. Yuki carefully brushed them away to reveal the face of the boy. The face looked much softer and younger than his own which gave the boy an innocent air. Yuki quickly pulled his hand away and hold his breath when the boy's eyes fluttered open. He gasped when he saw the intense amethyst eye color. He remembered the dream he had had in hospital with a person that was precious to him and had exactly this eye color. Mrs. Tsumura had guessed that he started to remember his girl-friend the way he had talked about the amethyst-eyes person.

He was brought out of his thought when the boy slowly sat up. He noticed the sadness in the boy's eyes and it immediately made his heart ache painfully. The boy didn't realize that he wasn't alone in the room as he pulled his knees against his chest and buried his head in them while hugging his legs. The boy looked so lost being so curled up like that. Yuki's heartache impossibly increased without him knowing the cause of it, but he suspected that the boy's current state had to be involved in it.

Unnoticed he got to his knees beside the bed and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder while asking.

"What's wrong, little one?" The boy's head abruptly snapped up and Yuki could tell due to the red-rimmed eyes that he had been close to tears. The next second the boy had thrown himself in Yuki's chest who lost his balance in return and fell on his back. Out of instinct he had put his arms around the shorter boy pulling him along, but also protecting him from connecting with the hard floor. When he looked at the boy he had already buried his head in his shirt and was crying his heart out.

'That's the weirdest dream I ever had.' He slowly sat up. Since the boy didn't let go of him he had no choice but to put him onto his lap. From the heat he felt on his face he could tell that he was blushing madly which the shorter boy didn't notice, because he was still grasping him as if he could vanish in the next second. When the shorter boy calmed down Yuki was shocked to notice that he had been stroking comfortingly the boy's back without thought and without even noticing.

"Are you alright again, little one?" The boy nodded grinning happily at him.

"Yes I'm just so happy that you're finally back my love." Yuki immediately tensed up.

'Love?! What is he thinking? I don't even know him!'

"Is something wrong Yami? You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine." He said a bit forced. The boy snuggled up in his lap and sighed contently while Yuki could feel himself blush again.

"May I ask you a question?" Yuki went rigid again his blush only increased when the boy started to nuzzle his neck while caressing the side of his face. Yuki noticed that his glasses were missing, but that was just his second worry.

"Anything, just go ahead."

"Who is Yami? ... and… who are you?"

To be continued…..

I hope I didn't make any mistakes with Yugi and Yuki (just got confusing at the end ^__^°)

Anyway, see you.

Seren.

Oh, please don't simply ignore the review button ;-)


End file.
